Miq
Miq is a character in The Phenomenal Fracas. Profile Race An artificially created species, Mimics are composed of two distinct elements - the "Organ" and the "Shell." Each Mimic's Organ is relatively identical, varying primarily in size. The Organ is tar black with the consistency of putty and coated with a slimy layer of digestive fluid. The Organ is fairly adhesive and capable of contorting itself into various shapes, most frequently forming flagella used for slithering around and latching on to things. Mimics can also envelop objects in their Organ for safekeeping, and are often given valuables to guard in this manner. The Shell acts as an exoskeleton for the Mimic, and is fused to the Organ during the production process. Depending on the manner in which the Mimic is created, the Shell may become more malleable, granting the Mimic greater mobility. As they are frequently used to guard valuables, Mimics are often found fused to safes or cabinets. However, the form a Shell is relatively unlimited, and they are occasionally found in books, bags, car trunks, computer casings, and pianos. It depends on the customer. Once removed from its shell, the Mimic's Organ crystallizes, killing the Mimic and making a rather fanciful glassy sculpture. I say the Shell is relatively unlimited, as there is one major factor that determines whether or not an object may be used as a shell. All Mimics must, without exception, be able to smile. No one is sure why; the reason was lost long ago with the original schematic. A Mimic's shark-like teeth form during the bonding process between the Organ and Shell, and exude the same digestive fluid as does the Organ. They are a permanent feature of the Mimic and invariably very slightly off-white. Mimics are omnivorous, and can dissolve any organic material given enough time. They require intermittent sustenance to maintain or expand their Organ. Their digestive fluids double as the single best known metal polish available on the market. Though lacking most sensory organs, Mimics are highly sensitive to their immediate surroundings, and can see greater distances via echolocation. They also have rudimentary senses of smell and taste, largely to determine whether or not something is food, loot, or trash. Most Mimics are made to order, and are not exactly cheap. They are incredibly loyal and protective of their owners and belongings, and while Mimics are difficult to rile up, they will not hesitate to brutally maim any perceived threat. Usually. Weapon: Teeth, flagella, digestive fluids. Abilities: Extraordinarily sensitive to changes in her immediate environment. Echolocation. Can produce high-pitch soundwaves. Limited vocabulary. Flexible Shell. Minor Empathy. Can transfer her Organ between Shells, though the discarded husk retains all the old teeth. Instinctively knows what works as a shell and what doesn't. Description: At first glance, Miq is your typical Mimic - her Organ is about the size of a basketball, and she currently resides in an aluminum trash can. She's accumulated a few trinkets in her travels; a few silver coins, a broken wristwatch, a particularly large mirror shard or two. Nothing particularly useful in a battle despite her considerable residence at the Lower New York Advanced Magitechnical Institute. Once you get past her physical aspects, though, she's noticeably different. Miq is very curious, always looking for something or somewhere new to see. It's likely the reason she left the campus in the first place. Paradoxically, she's a bit of a coward - since she was never Bound to an owner, she has no one to protect but herself, and tends to avoid people who appear threatening. She's still attracted to shiny objects, though. Biography: Miq was "born" as the result of the senior Alchemy project of "Mad" Madeline Ironguard, Jordan "Socket" Thunderhead, and Lilith Vivian - to construct a Mimic that is not restricted to a single shell. The successful creation of a mimic alone is no small feat, and certainly would've netted them a place in the Alchemical industry on its own. These students, however, were toeing the madness/genius line, and managed to develop a working prototype using various probably-illicit chemicals and vaguely-sinister rituals. But then, that's college. The trio had always worked above and beyond, and upon graduation were almost immediately snatched up by various corporations. Miq, who'd never actually been Bound to any of them, became one of the campus oddities. There'd be word of a phantom locker that was never in the same place from day to day. Backpacks would inexplicably disappear and turn up elsewhere. One time she got into a toilet. That was fun. Eventually, Miq managed to hitch a ride in a suitcase to the Upper New York Residence Sector, though whether or not this was intentional is debatable. From there, she traveled about, moving from place to place by hitching a ride in unassuming victims' various carrying cases, or by waddling around in discarded plastic bags and various refuse receptacles. She eventually learned that if you are a trash can, people will throw food in you, without paying enough attention to notice the teeth, or that you weren't there five minutes earlier. Also because they tend to be attract birds and rodents. Miq's got a soft spot for raccoon. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Phenomenal Fracas Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image